


更衣室是每个小基佬的春梦

by Alice007Cam



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Challenge - Fic!February, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice007Cam/pseuds/Alice007Cam
Summary: 高中AU





	更衣室是每个小基佬的春梦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Locker Rooms are a Gay Boy's Wet Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322889) by [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/pseuds/magneticdice). 



> 备注：  
>  这篇是写给Tammy的，因为她一直催我写点黄暴的。行吧，这篇给你。同时非常感谢 stubliminalmessaging 替我校对了这篇。
> 
> 译者注：  
>  好久没开车了，“恶霸”米被“胆小新生”红毛压在身下真是很刺激了（捂脸  
>  日常难产，求评论求支持呀

Mickey讨厌高中。这也不是什么惊人的事-毕竟他是个Milkovich。他讨厌那些老师和他们那些武断专横的规则，他讨厌那些扯淡一般从来没法应用于实际生活任一方面的课程，但最讨厌的是，他讨厌所有人就这么相信这套说辞，好像你不去上学就没法成功似的。

关键是，学校其实是有很多乐子在的，当你完全不在乎它的时候。举个例子，Mickey要是想出掉点可卡因赚点快钱，这就是个很好的地方。Mickey要是想约个炮，这里也是十分的方便。这里有着大把胆小的高一新生，他们完全不敢说出自己跟个Milkovich约过炮的事情，特别是在那个Milkovich威胁说如果他们敢跟任何人说出去半个字就要把他们的牙齿从嘴里打掉出来的情况下。

Mickey有自己的一套方法，使用起来也十分的小心谨慎。谁是同性恋谁不是一下就能分辨出来。他只是在体育课下课的时候，慢悠悠地换下自己的衣服，然后留心着看哪个人盯着他看的时间不同寻常的长。然后他就在更衣室磨蹭着直到所有人都离开了-所有人，除了他本周的小鲜肉。

他从来没觉得自己在占谁的便宜，再说了他们其实也没什么可抱怨的。他跟他们爽上一场，然后就让他们各回各家。故事结束。

然而当他遇见Ian Gallagher时，一切都改变了，尽管他到后来才去打听这男孩的名字。Mickey在下课后换衣服的时候注意到了他，每当他以为这个大一点的男孩没在看的时候他就会偷偷往Mickey的方向瞟一眼。Mickey注意到这个红毛的动作有多缓慢，他慢悠悠的用毛巾擦干自己汗湿的身体，然后才换上了平时的衣服。一切的迹象都在那里。

在最后一个男孩离开时，Mickey慢步靠近了红毛。他们之间的沉默与平时别无不同，两个人都心照不宣的知道对方想要什么。Mickey向着淋浴间的方向点了点头，那个年轻的男孩就先走过去了，他只回头看了一眼以确认他跟上了他。

他们走进了最里面的那个隔间，Mickey用比正常力道还粗暴一些的力度将那个男孩推进去之后便锁上了身后的门。红毛转过身轻声地笑了起来，然后用满怀兴奋的眼神看着Mickey。

Mickey拉开了牛仔裤的拉链，等着那个男孩做一样的事情。但他并没有动，他只是期待地看着Mickey。他短暂地想了想这是不是那个男孩的第一次，但他把这个想法推开了。这跟他半点关系都没有。那个男孩是自愿选择来到这里的。

“脱掉你的裤子，”Mickey轻声命令道，然后伸进口袋掏出了一个避孕套和一小包润滑剂。

红毛不带预警地从他的手中抓过了套子。

“你他妈在干嘛？”Mickey问道，但仍注意着压低了自己的音量。

这个高一新生小心地撕开了金色的包装，伸舌舔湿了他那看起来十分柔软而红润的双唇。

“噢，”Mickey喃喃道，把注意力集中在了红毛的嘴唇上。嘛，他倒是没想过这个，不过一次口交倒也不错，尤其是它来自于面前这个看起来十分渴望的男孩。

那个男孩解开了自己的裤链，掏出了他的阴茎，然后用空着的那只手揉弄着自己。对此Mickey并没有多想，有些人就是喜欢在给别人口交的时候抚弄着自己，不是吗？不过话说回来，红毛将套子戴在了他那如今全硬而粗长的阴茎上，而非跪下身去。

Mickey轻笑了一声，然后像看傻逼一样地看向了那个红毛。“我觉得你并不知道这种事是怎么个流程，”他嘲笑道。

没说半个字，那个高一新生伸手握住了Mickey的阴茎。他那修长的手指环绕着它，上下揉动着Mickey的分身直到它在他紧握的手心中硬挺起来。这么做的同时，他的眼睛一直在注视着Mickey。Mickey放松了一点，向后靠在了隔间的门上。

“我知道我在干嘛，”红毛告诉他道。他仍同时抚弄着自己和Mickey。他向前倾身，Mickey有那么一秒以为这男孩是打算要亲他啥的。他扭过了头，而那男孩一直向前倾着直至他的嘴唇停在了Mickey的耳边。

“我要干你，”他轻声对他耳语道。

轻柔的呼气打在Mickey的耳朵上，这在他的身上引起了一阵战栗，从脖子延伸至后背。

“干你妹的干，”说着，Mickey转过头看着那个男孩，眉毛皱起怒视着他。

“我要干你，”这个高一新生自信的坚持道。“我将又好又猛的给你来上一发，而你会爱死它的，”他对黑发男孩说道。他的声音中包含着情欲，让Mickey的阴茎在他的手中愈发坚硬。

Mickey咽下了逐渐梗在喉中的什么。当前的场景没有什么是按照他的计划来的。他操过的那些小混蛋们没有哪个敢设想Mickey Milkovich为他们做受的，然而现在居然有这么一个自大的高一新生这么干。

他也许有这么想过那么一次两次，但Mickey从没想过自己会真的考虑要让人操他。有一部分原因是他不是个婊子也不会让任何人胆敢去这么想。

另一部分原因是-当然他永远都不会承认，哪怕对自己都不行-害怕，而不只是因为那个红毛阴茎的尺寸，那真是太大的荒谬了。你说，那东西到底该进到哪里去？进入他的肠道？

那个年轻的男孩放开了他的分身，Mickey下意识的就靠向了红毛，他的身体不自觉地对失去触碰做出了反应。

“把润滑剂给我，然后转过身去，”说着，那个男孩等待地伸出了手。

Mickey犹豫了。他有几个选择：他可以骂这个男孩去他妈的妄想，然后要么操他一顿要么结束，如果他不打算按照Mickey的规则来打炮的话。或者他可以按照这个红毛说的来做。

还没来得及决定，红毛就站的更近了一些，将双手扶在了Mickey的腰部，手就贴在了这个年长男孩的衬衫之下，与他的皮肤直接相触。他直直地看着Mickey，好像在观察着他的反应决定自己要不要继续往下摸。他将拇指伸进了Mickey松开的牛仔裤里，向下抚摸到了Mickey的胯部，其他手指则贴着他那温暖柔嫩的皮肤。

Mickey没法清晰地思考了。他的感官已经过载，再加上他那想要被这个男孩触碰的纯粹的需求，这不知怎么的就让他摊开了手心，展示着他先前从牛仔裤里掏出的那包润滑剂。

看到这幕，红毛对着Mickey露齿一笑。他伸出一只手拿住它，另一只手搂住了Mickey的臀部，引导着他转过身去面对着隔间的门。

感觉到冰凉的润滑剂涂在了身上，Mickey闭上了眼睛。

“别担心，”那个男孩又一次在他耳边说道。“我会确保你准备好的。”这跟他先前告诉Mickey说他会狠狠地给他一发完全不同，而他突然就因为这个男孩的保证而放松了下来。  
Mickey发出了破碎的呼吸声，强迫着自己放松下来，但仍闭着眼睛感受着这个男孩持续而耐心地准备着他，那个男孩修长的手指探入Mickey体内为他扩张时，润滑剂变得温暖起来，也不那么令人难受了。他将一只手扶在了Mickey的胯上，时不时地用拇指揉弄着Mickey的分身安抚着他。

“这样可以吗？”红毛问道。“我能。。。”

Mickey试着回应，试图告诉他在他体内的手指不再有异物感。。。告诉他他觉得自己已经准备的不能再好了。。。但他没法张开口说出任何一点。他很害怕，但他还是发出了一声肯定的低哼。

“想停下的话就告诉我，”这个男孩跟他说。想着这个新生居然比他自己还更了解他的感受，Mickey的脸红了红，感激地想到幸好红毛看不见他的脸。他将自己的手贴在了门上的金属上，感觉到这个年轻的男孩将自己的分身对准了Mickey的入口缓慢地推入。

Mickey想要尖叫。他想打开门逃跑。他想让这个男孩停下。他将头靠在了自己伸出的胳膊上，咬了下去。Milkovich们从不因为疼痛而逃跑。Milkovich们才不是孬种。

那个男孩肯定感觉到了他的紧张，因为他停下了继续深入的动作，让Mickey能够从他的初次恐慌中冷静下来。“在你准备好之前我不会动，”说着，他将一只手放回在了Mickey的胯间，温柔地按摩着这个年长的男孩。这起效了，Mickey终于放松到又能再次呼吸了。他再也不觉得自己像块被刺穿在叉子上准备烧烤的肉了。

他不觉得自己能够开口，于是他向后顶了顶，让那个男孩知道他准备好了。红毛又一次深入着，但更谨慎了些。Mickey能从他缓慢探入又抽出却紧紧握住他胯骨好像在控制自己的动作中感受到。

在Mickey习惯了自己的体内有着那个男孩的阴茎的感觉之后，他的分身缓慢地挺立了起来。在最初插入的时候它萎下去了一会，但那个男孩的抽动开始变得令人愉悦了起来。

男孩倾身向前，靠在了Mickey的后背上。随着每声低哼，他都能感觉到他的前胸贴在自己身上。“这感觉真棒，”他呼气道，糟糕之处在于Mickey的身体对这句话做出了反应，好像这是种夸奖似的。

红毛向后退了一步，拉着Mickey跟他一起，改变了角度好让自己能够更猛烈地冲撞着他，很明显意识到了Mickey开始享受这一切的事实。

就是这时Mickey第一次体会到那种感觉，某处被戳刺的感觉让他全身警觉起来。那是一种强烈的快感顺着他的脊柱向下顺延，让他的阴茎终于完全的挺立起来。Mickey甚至还不自觉地发出了一声轻呼，然后又一次咬住了自己的前臂。

男孩一只手放开了他的胯部，向前伸去握住了Mickey的分身。他按着自己的节奏套弄着，嘟哝着感受着高潮的临近。年轻的男孩持续撞击着他体内的那一点，让那阵快感传遍了他的全身，每一次强力的撞击下，Mickey都感觉自己要高潮了。

所以这就是那个红毛对Mickey所说的他要又好又猛的给他来上一发，而他会爱死它的感觉啊。。。

“你快了吗？”那个男孩问道。Mickey快速地点了点头，觉得身后的红毛能看见他的头部动作。他们俩都喘息着，Mickey能感觉到男孩的抽插变得越来越狂乱。

他伸出一只手向下握住了自己的阴茎，接管了套弄的动作。红毛比之前更用力的掐住了他的腰，手指压在了Mickey的腹部，用力之大足以留下淤青，抽动愈发地深入。男孩射精时停滞了一会，而Mickey几秒后也到了，喘息着喷射在了自己的手中。

男孩放开了他，Mickey听见了他抽出厕纸的吱响声，然后将一团纸巾递给了Mickey。他们俩都擦拭了干净，拉上了裤子，然后男孩将用过的套子扔进了马桶。

Mickey咬着下唇，抬头看着这个瘦削的红毛，第一次注意到了他那绿瞳与雀斑。

“你要敢把这件事跟跟任何人说，我就把你的舌头扯出来切掉，”Mickey对他说道。不像他之前上过的任何新生那样因Mickey的话胆怯畏缩，红毛对他微微一笑。Mickey不知道自己是该担心还是放心好。

预示着下节课即将开始的铃声在他们的头顶洪亮的响着。红毛低下身抓起了自己的背包，Mickey则打开了隔间的门。

“明天我会带润滑剂来的，”那男孩说道，先前的自信之声又一次出现。他快步离开了，给留下了Mickey无限的遐想。。。比如，第一件事，这个红毛的名字。也许高中也不是那么无意义吧。


End file.
